Queen Anna
Princess Anna 'is the main protagonist of Disney's 53rd animated feature film, ''Frozen. She is the princess of the kingdom of Arendelle. She is voiced by Kristen Bell. Anna joined the official Disney Princess line-up in the near future. In the original movie, Anna's motivation is to find her sister, Elsa, and reconnect with her to stop a fearsome curse that turns the kingdom of Arendelle into a frozen wasteland. She teams up with Kristoff, the mountain man, his loyal reindeer, Sven, and Olaf the hilarious snowman on a tremendous quest to save her kingdom from the villainous Hans. Her appearance consists of fair skin with light freckles, blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair with a platinum blonde streak. Her outfit is a dark blue dress with black bodice, light blue blouse, black boots, and both magenta cape and cap. Background Official Disney bio Personality Unlike her older sister Elsa, Anna is very optimistic, awkward and far from elegant. She usually acts before she speaks and can be rather impulsive, but holds a lot of innocence to her, nonetheless. She is a free spirit, bent on spending her life outside the castle gates after years of being enclosed within them for the safety of the kingdom due to Elsa's ice powers. Anna is also a pure and hopeless romantic, dreaming of romance the moment the gates are finally opened for Elsa's coronation ceremony. There can also be a little naivety to her, as she believes in marrying someone immediately if the heart tells you so, despite knowing them for merely a day. And though naive occasionally, Anna is far from weak, and is shown to be quite skilled in defense, as seen when she and Kristoff survived being attacked by the wolves as well as when she punched Hans off the ship after the climatic scene in the fjords. Though she values romance greatly, it's clear Anna's most valued treasure is her relationship with her sister. Since childhood, Anna's been attached to Elsa, and always leaped at the opportunity to spend time with her. As the years passed, and the sisters grew apart, the heartbroken Anna continued to try time and time again for some quality time with the one she loved most, but due to Elsa's powerful magic, it was deemed too dangerous, until, through Anna's loving efforts, Elsa learned to control her icy powers, allowing her to end their "imprisonment" within the castle walls and finally share the quality time they have been longing for years upon years. Throughout most of the film, Anna was also the only character to have faith that Elsa was no monster. The Duke of Weselton was notably against her because of that very theory, Kristoff feared her, as did the other citizens for they were oblivious of who Elsa truly was. Even so, despite their separation, Anna knew her sister was far from vile, and put it in her hands to bring her home, not only for the sake of the kingdom, but in hopes of reattaching their formerly close bond. This is an example of Anna's purely optimistic side and powerful sense of hope, as well as her love for her sister. Another example of this can be seen rather powerfully during her moments with Hans in the library, when Hans announces his plans to kill Elsa, with Anna responding with little to no real strength due to her frozen heart unintentionally caused by the Snow Queen, "You're no match for Elsa", giving one of the biggest examples of her optimism, loyalty, and true love for her sister, despite all the pain she's been through because of the relationship alone. As mentioned above, one of Anna's most striking traits is her eccentric, yet whimsical personality. She is notably goofy and highly active, constantly shown running throughout the castle, bouncing and flipping over furniture, and speaking to the paintings on the walls, though the last habit is due to having no one to communicate with in the castle with Elsa forcibly being locked away in her room. Also, because of her impulsive attitude, she has the tendency to get herself into quite a lot of trouble, such as the moment she provoked Marshmallow, a creature twice her size, without thinking of the consequences. Anna may also be seen as tricky or aggresive, as seen when she provoked Marshmallow. When Marshmallow threw Olaf, Anna was angered by this and tried to throw a snowball in revenge, but Kristoff, knowing it was a bad idea, kept Anna from throwing the snowball, telling her to let the giant snowman be. Anna told him she was calm and seemingly softened, but the moment Kristoff turned his back, she threw the snowball at the giant snow monster. Anna also, despite her optimism, struggled with some self confidence as when she looked down upon herself and viewed herself as nothing more than ordinary throughout most of the film, especially compared the radiance of her sister. This can be seen when she tells; The Duke of Weselton she is ordinary and when she keeps telling Hans she was "just" Anna. In a deleted song called "More than just a spare" Anna sings about her self-worth which is low in the beginning of the song but gradually gets bigger. It was to the point where she felt she had no one in the world who truly loved her, with Elsa seeming to want nothing more to do with her. This would also explain why she was so quick to romance as her song "For the First Time in Forever" would explain she's looking for someone to act as her companion, no longer wanting to live a life alone. She also quotes lines such as "It's just me." and "No, no, I'm completely ordinary.", which also indicate her low outlook on herself. Hans was apparently aware of this, as well, and used it to his advantage on manipulating and abusing the princess, his now iconic plot-twisting line during his betrayal being "Oh, Anna... If only there was someone out there who loved you.", once again having Anna believe, with Hans out of the picture, she was once again alone, with no one in the world that truly cared about her. Fortunately, however, she was wrong, as Elsa, Kristoff, Olaf, Sven, and Pabbie showed a great deal of care for the princess, ultimately protecting her from the harms she faced throughout the course of the film. In the end, despite her numerous flaws, Anna is an extremely sweet, selfless, and loving character. Throughout the film, numerous times, she puts the safety and well being of others before her own, showing great loyalty and admiration for her friends and family. This is most notably seen with Elsa. Some examples of this can be seen when she purchased the items and food Kristoff couldn't afford in Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, prevented Kristoff from spoiling Olaf's dreams of living in summer, and most significantly and importantly during the climax where she saves Elsa from death at the hands of Hans, despite knowing she'd inevitably lose her life in the process. In terms of personality, all these factors and more make Anna one of the most diverse Disney characters of all time. Physical appearance Anna is a beautiful 18 year old girl with a slender figure and a fair complexion. She has glittering blue eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips and long strawberry-blonde hair tied into two pigtail braids, and bangs on the right side of her forehead, and has a dusting of freckles (a trait she shares with her sister, Elsa, even though Elsa appears to have less freckles than Anna does). When she wears sleeveless dresses, it is shown that she has some freckles on her shoulders as well as on her face. Her face is slightly rounder than Elsa's, but still just as pretty. She also had a platinum blonde streak that matches Elsa's hair color, on the right side of her hair, due to an accident in which she was struck by Elsa's magic when she and Elsa were little, which disappeared towards the end of the film. All of her outfits has Rosemaling due to the fact that the movie's setting is in Scandinavia. Her winter outfit is a traditional Scandinavian clothing called "Bunad" and her design consists of a medium-length, dark blue skirt with a black bodice with gold lacing, light blue blouse, and black boots. She also wears blue gloves, and a detachable magenta cape with a matching magenta cap. In her coronation dress, she wears a black sweetheart bodice with off-the-shoulder dark green sleeves and has greenish-gold lacing, a black satin laced necklace with a bronze pendant of Arendelle's symbol, olive-and-light green skirt, matching light green petticoats & stockings and her hair is in a bun and a part of her hair is braided and used as a headband, comb-shaped barrette with three different shades of green satin ribbons attached to the back of her hair, and dark pink lipstick. When she is accidentally cursed by Elsa, her hair turns white, almost silvery-looking. After she is thawed, her hair returns to its original state with the platinum blonde streak no more, thanks to Elsa. Appearances ''Frozen'' The Beginning At a young age, Anna and Elsa enjoyed the life of princesses, spending most of their time using Elsa's powers over ice and snow to create winter wonderlands for their enjoyment whenever they pleased. One night, young Anna walked over to Elsa's bed and begged to play as she was too wide awake to sleep. Elsa playfully brushed her sister off until it was suggested they build a snowman, to which Elsa delightfully agrees. The sisters head into the castle's throne room and create a winter field of snow, enjoying their time with plenty of merriment until Elsa accidentally strikes Anna with her magic, rendering her unconscious. Horrified, Elsa calls for their parents, the king and queen, who rush onto the scene. The king looks through the royal library, and is able to find a map to a Valley inhabited by magical trolls capable of saving Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king and queen head over to the valley, and Pabbie, the king of the trolls, informs them that Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Pabbie then informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, should she not learn to control it and let fear consume her, horrible things will occur. The king assures that they'll help Elsa learn to conceal her powers until she can gain control of them, and before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it's best if she completely forgot the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if no magic was involved. Do You Want to Build a Snowman? To further ensure their safety, Anna and Elsa were forced to be separated, and both were kept within the Castle walls to keep from endangering the other citizens. Years went by, and with it, the friendship Anna and Elsa once shared. Throughout the years, Anna spent most of her days running throughout the castle walls playfully and spending practically all of her time alone or with her parents. Even so, she constantly made attempts to reconnect with Elsa, but was shut out each and every time. The constant denial drove Anna to believe her sister despised her, leading her to eventually cease trying to rekindle their bond, leaving her parents as all she had. One day, however, while out on the sea for vacation, the king and queen were killed in a powerful storm, as their ship sinks after being struck by monstrous waves. The terrible news devastated Anna, and the young princess tried to reunite with her sister, who was now the only family she had left, once again, needing her love and comfort to get through the tragedy. However, as always, Elsa remained in her room, even during the monarchs' funerals, leaving both of the royal sisters to mourn the loss of their loving parents and move on from the tragedy alone. Coronation Day Three years later, Elsa had finally reached the age where she was eligible to be crowned Queen of Arendelle. The entire kingdom is abuzz in preparation, completely joyous for their soon-to-be queen. Visiting royalty from all walks of life also attend, with kingdom such as the Southern Isles and Weselton sending representatives in honor of their countries. Within the castle, Anna truly couldn't have been more excited, witnessing the windows and doors open for the first time in years, servants and valets preparing the castle for the nightly ball, and the castle gates opening for the very first time since Anna and Elsa's childhood. Not only that, the young princess expresses her hopes to finally find a companion, bidding farewell to her lonely life. That longing for a companion soon becomes longing for romance, the princess believing, though rather impossible to think someone would actually care for her romantically, she now has a chance at least with the newfound freedom. In her quarters, Princess Elsa was rather nervous of the Coronation Ball, fearing her powers would be exposed. She holds in her fears and orders the gates to be opened. The second they are, Anna rushes out and explores her kingdom, roaming about the streets and catching glimpse of all the visitors, when suddenly, she bumps into a horse owned by the handsome Prince Hans of the Southern Isles. Though angered at first by the clumsiness of the stranger, Anna soon settles down upon catching glimpse of the prince's sharp looks, immediately becoming smitten. After introducing himself, Anna and Hans become acquainted, and apparently hit it off right then and there, only to be interrupted by the coronation bells announcing that Princess Elsa's crowning is to take place, thus forcing Anna to rush off, bidding farewell to Hans shyly as she does. At the Arendelle Chapel, Anna stands by her sister's side during the crowning, noticing Hans' presence in the crowd, and giving a cute wave, confirming their new friendship. And after the crowning has commenced and Elsa is now officially queen of Arendelle, a ball in her honor is held that night. At the ball, Anna and Elsa stand side by side near the thrones, watching over the warm crowd. With Elsa leading the way, the sisters exchange their first conversation in what appears to be quite some time. Flustered, at first, Anna's interaction with her sister brings quite the delightful feeling to the princess, and seeing Elsa so happy instead of serious and preserved boosts Anna's confidence, prompting her to continue on with the conversation before they're interrupted by their steward Kai, who introduces the snide Duke of Weselton, who offers Elsa her first dance as queen. Elsa politely declines the offer but instead playfully volunteers Anna, much to the Duke's delight, nonetheless, and the two head off into a comical dance scene. In during which, seeing Anna innocently flustered by the Duke's over-the-top dancing skills, Elsa couldn't hold back a chuckle, causing Anna to feel just as whimsical about the entire matter, for seeing Elsa in such a state hasn't been a sight for years. Afterwards, Anna returns by Elsa's side, commenting on how well things have been going through the day, and expresses her wishes to have things the way they were that night all the time. Unfortunately, all at once, Elsa's smile fades away and she reluctantly denies Anna's wishes, though fails to explain why so. Blind Love Saddened, Anna walks off, on the verge of tears, just when she bumps into Hans once again who offers a waltz. Anna agrees and the romantic dance soon leads to a date around the city. Anna and Hans spend the evening bonding and getting to know one another, finding out they have a lot in common from interests to sibling relationships. Overjoyed to have someone whom she can finally open up to and connect with, Anna falls in love with Hans, finally believing she'll no longer live the painful life of a loner. Apparently, Hans feels the same way and returns the blossoming affections. The two become so close that, by the end of their date, Hans proposes, which Anna immediately agrees to. The couple head back to the ballroom to ask for Elsa's blessing. Elsa immediately refuses to grant her blessing on such a marriage, telling Anna that she can't marry someone she just met. Anna says that you can if it's true love, to which Elsa asks what she knows about it. Anna loses her temper and replies that she knows more than her, adding that all Elsa knows is shutting people out. Feeling hurt and seeing things becoming emotionally out of hand, Elsa orders the party to end and the gates to be closed (her first orders as queen regnant), which Anna immediately causes a heartbroken uproar over, not wanting to spend her life trapped, alone and within the castle again after all those years. Elsa's Powers Revealed The confrontation between the sisters becomes larger and larger until, out of blind anger, Elsa accidentally shoots massive ice spikes from her hand, nearly striking the guests, including Anna, and thus, revealing her powers to the kingdom. Horrified by what she's done and the reaction it received, Elsa flees the ballroom. Despite her confusion, Anna follows behind in an attempt to stop her; Hans and the Duke of Weselton doing the same. However, Elsa manages to escape the castle grounds and retreats into the fjords, accidentally placing a curse upon the kingdom as she does; trapping it in an eternal winter. As snow flurries fill the sky, the Duke of Weselton goes into panic, exclaiming Elsa must be stopped, and orders his men to go after her, only to be halted by Anna, who volunteers to go after Elsa, herself, claiming her sister is no monster and the chaos was entirely accidental. Hans tries to stop her from heading into the storm, believing it's too dangerous, but Anna reassures him of Elsa's harmlessness and leaves the prince in charge of the kingdom in her absence, which he honorably accepts. With that, Anna makes her leave on her horse, aimlessly traveling through the winter woods through the course of an entire day, losing her horse and ruining her clothes in the process. Soon enough, though, as luck would have it, Anna stumbles upon a humble establishment owned by the equally humble Oaken, who fortunately happens to have one winter outfit in stock. Kristoff Just as she's about to purchase her new outfit, a rugged mountain man named Kristoff arrived, coming from the North Mountain. According to Kristoff, some magical phenomenon occurred up on the mountains, giving the hint to Elsa's location. With this information, Anna knew Kristoff could help guide her to her destination, but after insulting Oaken, the mountain man is kicked out of the shop, unable to purchase the goods and carrots he was hoping for. Anna, however, decides to pay for Kristoff's items, hoping he'd agree to take her to the mountains once the generous deed was realized. After receiving his mountain equipment and carrots for his reindeer, and best friend, Sven, Kristoff eventually agrees, and the trio heads out into the night in search for the Snow Queen. Along the way, Kristoff inquires Elsa's reasoning for covering the land in eternal winter, and Anna explains the situation with Hans. This causes Kristoff to call the princess out, finding it ridiculous that she became engaged to someone she met that day, doubting Hans is her actual true love. Before their conversation continues, however, the trio are attacked by savage wolves. Fortunately, they're able to escape the pack, but the only bit of cargo to make it out of the chaos was Sven's carrots, as Kristoff's Sled, and most of everything in it, was destroyed. Feeling guilty, Anna offers him a new sled, as well as all of the other items that were destroyed, and begins heading off alone, understanding that the mountain man likely doesn't want any part of the adventure from that point. Sven's able to convince Kristoff to continue forward, knowing that if Anna dies in the conditions, he won't get his promised new sled. The ice harvester reluctantly agrees, heading off by Anna's side yet again. Meet Olaf The next morning, Anna, Kristoff and Sven come to a point where they're able to view Arendelle from a distance, and see that the curse has truly taken affect, completely freezing the once beautiful kingdom. Kristoff has his doubts on Elsa reversing the curse, but Anna remains positive, having all the faith in her sister one could possibly hold. And with that, they continue on, coming across a forest beautifully covered in snow and ice, surprising Anna with its gorgeousness. There, they suddenly come across an enchanted snowman, which immediately sends Anna into panic, though she simmers down once realizing he's harmless. On top of that, the snowman is actually Olaf, a snowman built by Anna and Elsa as children. He explains that Elsa brought him to life, and since they're searching for her, he knows her whereabouts. The little snowman also mentioned his fascination for summer, and because of his dream to experience it, he doesn't hesitate to lead the team to Elsa's Ice Palace. Frozen Heart Olaf leads the rest of the way to Elsa's palace, and they arrive before long. Like Kristoff, Anna is stunned by the marvel that is the ice palace, and that awe reaction remains when Elsa, in a newly made ice gown, arrives upon hearing Anna's entry. Elsa is initially shown to be quite happy to see her sister again, but her fears of harming her again soon overcomes her, and she orders her to leave for her own safety. Anna assures Elsa that there's no reason to be afraid, but Elsa refuses to listen, wanting her sister to return home to Arendelle, where she'll live her life freely just as she's always wanted. Anna refuses again, telling Elsa about the accidental curse and that she needs to fix it. Shocked and disappointed in herself, Elsa panics, losing control over her powers again, and although Anna tries to calm her down, it's no use, and the powerful Snow Queen accidentally strikes Anna yet again, though this time, in the heart. With neither of the sisters noticing the danger, Anna continues with her persistence, despite Kristoff advising they should leave, fearing for their safety. Elsa orders her sister to leave once more, but upon hearing another refusal, she creates a bodyguard to get her going. The snow monster, named Marshmallow by Olaf, chases the friends out and away from the palace, warning them not to come back. After reaching safety, Kristoff notices Anna's hair turning completely white, and realizes it's from when Elsa struck her in the heart. The Cure Thankfully, Kristoff believes he has a solution, and leads the gang to the Valley of the Living Rock, where the trolls reside. During the trip there, the two grow closer, with Kristoff showing great worry and care for the princess, unknowingly falling in love with her, whilst Anna gets to see a much softer side of the mountain man, growing equally close, though unknowingly harvesting feelings as well. Upon their arrival, Kristoff's adopted mother Bulda immediately assumes Anna is Kristoff's girlfriend, but when the two deny any romance, Bulda and the trolls try to convince them otherwise, telling them they're meant for each other. They arrange an entire wedding, but before it's complete, Anna nearly faints and loses balance as the curse increases in power, but Kristoff catches her and informs the trolls she's freezing cold. Pabbie returns after sensing strange magic in the land, and sadly tells the friends that Anna is in grave danger upon discovering just what that magic is. Unless she's part of an act of true love, she'll freeze to death, and although he's powerful, the old troll is unable to restore her health. Bulda believes the act of true love would be "a true love's kiss," having the friends head back to Arendelle for Anna to receive a kiss from Hans. Return to Arendelle/The Tyranny of Hans Meanwhile, back at Elsa's palace, Hans and a group of soldiers arrive, believing Anna is somewhere within the icy walls in Elsa's clutches. They manage to successfully storm in and capture the Snow Queen, but obviously fail to find the princess. Even so, the team takes Elsa back to Arendelle and imprisons her by orders of Hans, just before Anna, Kristoff, Sven and Olaf arrive in the kingdom, greeted by the servants who've been desperately searching for the princess. Though he's greatly saddened to leave her side, Kristoff leaves the kingdom with Sven after Anna's taken into care. She reunites with Hans in the castle library, and quickly informs him of all that happened, telling him she needs an act of true love to thaw her frozen heart, which would be true love's kiss. However, Hans refuses to kiss the princess, and reveals that he has been using her all this time to become king of Arendelle. It turns out that Hans has planned on wooing and marrying Anna, becoming next in line for the throne, and once that is complete, he will murder Elsa to be immediately crowned king with Anna as his consort. And now that Anna is already dying due to Elsa's actions, and the latter being deemed a heartless monster by the citizens of Arendelle, none of that is necessary, and the kingdom is practically his for the taking. Anna tries to stop him, but is far too weak, and Hans informs the princess all that is left is to kill Elsa and bring back summer, posing as the hero that saved Arendelle from destruction. With these words, Hans locks the princess inside the library to die, leaving her confused, embarrassed and helpless as her freezing heart begins overtaking her body, with her dying process quickening by the minute. Meanwhile, in the dining hall, Hans inform the Dignitaries of Anna's supposed death, and blames Elsa for the murderous crime. Shocked by Elsa's alleged actions, the Duke of Weselton declares that the kingdom is truly in great danger at that point, feeling Elsa stooping to the level of killing her own sister clarifies the intense danger she poses. Hans also claims he and Anna married just before she died in his arms, thus making him king of Arendelle, and as his first order as ruler, he charges Queen Elsa with high treason and sentences her to death. Anna's Awakening/Finding Kristoff In the dungeon, Elsa manages to escape her prison, but her fearful emotions causes an icy curse to overtake the castle, dropping the temperatures even lower, thus causing Anna to die much faster. Just then, Olaf arrives and immediately begins aiding to Anna the moment he spots her in her still ill conditions. The snowman successfully lights a fire at the fireplace, despite Anna fearing he'll melt, to which Olaf explains he doesn't care about his own life as long as Anna is safe. Olaf then asks what happened with Hans, having her reveal his treachery. Nevertheless, Olaf decides to merely come up with another act to save the princess, but feeling defeated, Anna claims she doesn't know what love is any longer. Olaf rectifies her problem by teaching her that love—''real'' love—is putting someone else's need before yours, using Kristoff as her example, as he has ignored his true feelings for Anna's happiness, believing Hans was her true love as well. Anna then learns that Kristoff is the one she needs to share true love's kiss with, and she and Olaf rush out to find him just as the icy curse in the castle reaches full power, eventually forming into a deadly blizzard. From the outskirts of Arendelle, Kristoff and Sven are able to witness this blizzard occurring, and rush back to rescue Anna, fearing she's in danger. Back at the castle, Anna and Olaf manage to escape and head into the fjords to find Kristoff, though Olaf is blown away by the powerful winds, leaving Anna to fend for herself. Kristoff and Sven rush through the raging blizzard, as well, and are soon also separated, but Kristoff keeps going, eventually hearing Anna's cries for help, and following it to save her. Not too far from them, Elsa is in the mix of trying to escape Arendelle to return to her ice palace. However, Hans soon arrives and confronts her, needing her dead to put an end to the winter, though maintaining his benevolent appearance to successfully manipulate the queen. An Act of True Love Hans tells the Snow Queen that escaping all of the damage she had caused is futile. Elsa implores Hans to take care of her beloved little sister in her absence. At the mention of Anna, Hans reveals that Anna returned from the mountains weak and cold, saying that the queen froze her heart, and despite his efforts to save her, it was too late. He accuses Elsa of killing her own sister. The news causes Elsa to break down in shock and heartbreak, and the monstrous storm comes to a halt. This finally clears the way for Anna and Kristoff, and they rush toward each other. But at that moment, Anna hears a sword being drawn a short distance away. In horror, she realizes Hans is preparing to kill Elsa. Anna must choose to save herself or her sister, which is only seconds away. After one last look at Kristoff, she rushes towards Elsa and Hans, destroying her own chance of surviving in order to save her elder sister. Just before Hans delivers the death blow on the Queen, Anna jumps in between them, with a hand outstretched to stop him. She freezes solid completely, with the ice of her fingers shattering his sword. The impact knocks the prince onto the ground, unconscious. Just as Anna's final breath is lost, Elsa notices what has happened. She breaks down in sorrow and wraps her arms around her younger sister's frozen body. Kristoff, Olaf and Sven arrive shortly at the scene and mourn the loss of the princess with Elsa, along with the dignitaries and Royal Guards, who witness the powerful scene from the castle balcony. But soon thereafter, Anna thaws from her frozen state, beginning around her heart, as Anna's willingly ultimate sacrifice for Elsa has constituted an act of true sisterly love. The Great Thaw Elsa is relieved and overly joyous that Anna is alive and well, surprised that Anna has sacrificed herself for her. With Olaf explaining that an act of true love will thaw a frozen heart, Elsa realizes that love is the key to controlling her powers and finally lifts the icy curse from Arendelle. As Hans struggles to his feet, Kristoff tries to attack Hans, but Anna confronts him instead for his betrayal by berating him for his frozen heart and punching him in the face, so hard that Hans falls off the ship they were standing on, into the water below. Anna and Elsa share another hug again, rekindling their sisterly bond. As the sisters hug, Anna looks lovingly towards Kristoff, showing that she reciprocated his love. Once again, Arendelle is restored to peace. Elsa is once again accepted as queen, with everyone finally understanding that she is no monster, but a creator of beautiful magic. After Hans and the Duke of Weselton are deported (Hans sent back to his kingdom to face his brothers for his crimes, and the Duke of Weselton having his trade with Arendelle cut off), Olaf and Sven enjoy summer together, and Anna buys Kristoff his promised new sled. Upon informing him that Elsa had named him "Official Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer", he attempts to decline both the sled and the title, too modest to accept, but Anna points out that this is a direct order from the queen. When she asks what his thoughts on the sled are, Kristoff picks up Anna and twirls her around in his arms, exclaiming he loves it, and that he could kiss her. He immediately puts her down, and stammers awkwardly that he'd like to, among several sentences of nonsense, leaving him embarrassingly flustered before Anna kisses his cheek, saying to Kristoff "We may." Kristoff smiles and kisses her on the lips, officially beginning their romance at last. Later on, to celebrate the joyous day, Elsa turns the castle courtyard into an ice rink with the entire kingdom joining in on the festivities. The queen vows never to close the gates again, much to Anna's joy. She presents Anna with new ice skates, and our heroines then begin skating with all of their friends, finally sharing the fun they used to have at long last. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time'' Anna appears in the fourth season of Once Upon a Time alongside Elsa and Kristoff. She will be in nine episodes and is portrayed by Elizabeth Lail. Two years after the events of the movie, Anna is engaged to Kristoff. In honor of the momentous occasion, Elsa grants Anna both a beautiful new necklace and a gown originally owned by their deceased mother. As Anna tries on the dress, Elsa discovers their mother's diary. Within the text, it is revealed the king and queen left Arendelle because of Elsa. While Elsa believes it's because they feared her and saw her as a monster, Anna believes otherwise. To prove the true reason, Anna takes Elsa to Grand Pabbie. Pabbie is unable to uncover the exact reason the king and queen left, but reveals where they were heading; a land known as Mist Haven. While Elsa still worries, Anna reassures positivity and suggest they travel to Mist Haven to find out the truth for themselves. Reluctant about the idea, Elsa denies, claiming she doesn't want to abandon her kingdom and fears Hans and his brothers will strike should they leave Arendelle. Unable to convince her sister to tag along and grant permission, Anna secretly boards a ship and travels to Mist Haven, herself, in hopes of finding the truth to their parents' mysterious journey. After arriving in the Enchanted Forest (Mist Haven), Anna seeks out a young shepherd by the name of David, an old friend of Kristoff's and the soon-to-be Prince Charming, as a means for nightly shelter. After agreeing, however, David is confronted by his sorceress of a landlord, Bo Peep, who's requesting her monthly payment. With money scarce, David and his mother, Ruth, have no choice but to deny, resulting in a proposition. Bo Peep gives the family one day to hand over the payment, or they must pay with their farm, as well as their lives. However, a spirited Anna decides to take David under her wings to teach him in the art of self-defense via sword fighting. Though the training is apparently futile, David's courage comes to pass upon learning Bo Peep branded Anna as her own, as further punishment for the lack of payment. Furious, David fights off Bo Peep and her men, stealing her magic staff and rushing to Anna's rescue. It's revealed she's alive and well, fortunately, and a proud princess congratulates her new friend on his success. Before she departs, Anna asks Ruth if she knows of other inhabitants of the Enchanted Forest with magical abilities, hoping they could assist her on her journey. Ruth sends Anna to the infamously powerful sorcerer, Rumplestiltskin, but heads a word of caution as she does. Nevertheless, Anna's journey continues, and her search for the Dark One begins. At some times afterwards, Anna had arrived at Rumplestiltskin's castle and asks the Dark One why her parents went to the Enchanted Forest on their ill-fated voyage that has to do with Elsa's magical power. After Anna tells him she'll do "whatever it takes" to help her sister, Rumplestiltskin agrees to tell her, under one condition: she must go to the home of an old man, an apprentice of a sorcerer, and pour a bottled substance into his tea. To sweeten the deal, Anna must sign the contract and only then, once the job is done, he will tell her about her parents. Arriving at the cottage, the apprentice invited her in for some tea and biscuits. Thinking the substance is poison and unable hurt the kind old stranger, Anna instead pours the substance into the fire. After Anna reports to Rumplestiltskin that she did what she's ask to do, he reveals that the substance Anna was suppose to give to the apprentice is actually an antidote to keep the man alive after he was poisoned a day earlier. Shocked, Anna tell him the truth and begged for more antidote to save the man. But Rumplestiltskin shows her through his crystal ball that the man was already transforming into a mouse. After she arrives back at the cottage to find the mouse, Rumplestiltskin reveals that the apprentice is actually a first line of defense of guarding a special item hidden in his cottage. He reveals the item's second line of defense is that it's protected by an enchantment spell, by which it can't be opened by people who had faced their inner darkness. Telling Anna that she broke the contract, her punishment would be locked up in his castle forever, while Elsa will be heartbroken since Anna left because of her and become a monster, and her wedding with Kristoff will be off. Refusing his words and her fate as his prisoner, Anna placed a sword to Rumplestiltskin heart and demands him to rip the contract; only to have the Dark One urges her to kill him with it. Unable to bring herself to commit such horrible bloodshed, due to her pure kindness and being overwhelm by the though of actually killing the Dark One, Anna collapses in tears. One of her tear landed on Rumplestiltskin's dagger, which allows him to open the box. Anna chides Rumplestiltskin for using love as a weapon, which he replies that love is a weapon, it's just that he knows how to wield it more than others. After Rumplestiltskin emerges from the vault with the box, Anna tells him to tell her why her parents traveled to the Enchanted Forest. He tells her that the King and Queen of Arendelle had come to him looking for a way to take away Elsa's powers forever. Though Anna is convinced that her parents loved Elsa, Rumplestiltskin claimed they actually feared her. He tells her that they did not find what they were looking for, but that the box he retrieved from the vault does contain something that does: the sorcerer's hat, which has the ability to take away a person's powers. After Rumplestiltskin plans to use the hat to make himself unstoppable when it has enough power, Anna tells him that the apprentice could stop him, though Rumplestiltskin states he is not there. However, Anna corrected him when a mouse jumps on to his hand and bites him, making him drop the dagger. Anna picks up the dagger and realizes that she can control him with it. She use the dagger to command Rumplestiltskin to do three things—return her and the box to Arendelle, never harm her or Elsa, and revert the apprentice back into his human form. He agrees and sends Anna back home in a puff of smoke. Finally home, Anna reunites with Kristoff where they embrace and share a kiss. She informed Kristoff that her parents did went to the Enchanted Forest out of fear of Elsa, and they seek to use a box that contains the sorcerer's magical hat to rid Elsa of her powers. When Kristoff asked how is she gonna break this to Elsa, Anna says she has no idea what to tell her sister. When she reunites with Elsa, Anna instead lied about her discovery, claiming their parents didn't find what they seek when they traveled to the Enchanted Forest. To her surprise, she discovered that Elsa has managed to control her magical powers. Even more surprising is when Elsa introduced her to Ingrid the Snow Queen, their aunt, who also has the same power. Despite Elsa's claim that Ingrid was a relative of theirs, Anna was suspicious since their aunt isn't in any of the family's portrait or records. After sharing this revelation with Kristoff, Anna decides to visit Grand Pabbie again to find out their family's secret involving Ingrid. When Kristoff discusses Anna's decision to withhold the truth from Elsa, concerning what her parents did in the Enchanted Forest, Anna decides to keep hiding the truth from her sister until the time is right to tell her, which he supports. After Anna departs to find more answers, she and Kristoff are unaware that Ingrid has been eavesdropping on their conversation the whole time. Anna stops by Oaken's shop to get some supplies for her trek, where she would then met Belle, who is also visiting the rock trolls in hopes recovering her memory following the recent lose of her mother. Together, they managed to reach rock trolls' valley, and after Pabbie helps Belle, he tells Anna what he knows. He reveals that Ingrid is her mother's eldest sister, and it turns out they have another sister, a middle sister named Helga. When Ingrid and Helga mysteriously vanished in the garden one day, they were erased from all records. Now suspicious of her aunt's secrecy, Anna and Belle hurry down the mountain to warn Elsa. On the way down, however, a deadly storm conjured up by Ingrid halted their descent. Suddenly, a fierce wind strikes, knocking Anna off the cliff, where she clings to an edge, and making Belle drop the stone that contains her memory. Belle was busy trying to save the memory stone, while Anna calls to her for help, which she finally prompts to do after the stone falls and shatters at the bottom of the cliff. Before Belle can reach and save her, Anna's grip finally loosens and she hit the ground, and is rendered unconscious. Belle can only helplessly watch as Ingrid steals the box containing the magical hat, and whisks Anna away in a puff of smoke. Anna awakes to find herself in the castle's dungeon cell, and face to face with Ingrid, who accuses her of wanting to use the sorcerer's hat to drain Elsa of her power. Anna denies the notion, arguing that she wasn't intending to use it on anyone until Ingrid attacked her. Ingrid then admits that she wants a family, and think that her nieces could be hers. But since she now considers Anna to be the "odd one out," due to having nothing in common with her and Elsa, and not fitting the perfect criteria as the third family member, Ingrid vows to find the perfect replacement and have what she desires: a family that loves her for who she is. As Elsa was preparing a feast for her sister, Ingrid, now with the intent on driving them apart, appears and tells her of Anna's trip to the Enchanted Forest. Ingrid manipulates her into thinking that Anna was planning to use the sorcerer's hat to absorb all of her magic powers. Learning that she is locked up in the dungeon cell, Elsa pays Anna visit. Elsa upsettingly accuses Anna of wanting to use the hat to strip away her magic; but it wasn't until the guards leaves that Elsa reveal it was all a ruse. She tells Anna that she doesn't believes their aunt's lies. They now had plans to find the urn and trap Ingrid in it. The sisters search through Ingrid's old room, while Kristoff is put on lookout duty. As she opened the wardrobe, Anna was frightened and startled by the sight of Hans' frozen body, until Elsa explained what had happened while she was away in the Enchanted Forest, but they managed to find the urn next to him. As part of the plan, Anna was returned to the dungeon cell, where she'll ambush Ingrid when she comes to check up on her. Unfortunately, Ingrid was on to their scheme, and Anna now found herself in chains and trapped in the cell with her. Ingrid then uses a shard of mirror to place Anna under her spell, the Spell of Shattered Sight, resulting in Anna releasing her inner anger and resentment towards her sister. As she enters the dining room, Anna finds Elsa preparing a feast for her, comprised entirely of chocolate. Instead of being pleased, Anna angrily confronts her sister for abandoning her during their childhood. While under the spell's influence, Anna throws the necklace that Elsa gifted her into a fire. As Elsa is bewildered at her sister's anger, Ingrid appears and admits she did it to show Anna's inner darkness, causing Elsa to realize her aunt has placed her sister under her spell. Ingrid demands that Elsa freeze Anna to prevent her from trapping Elsa inside of the urn; however, Elsa refuses to hurt her sister, and holds her arms against her sides. In an unexpected twist, Anna, still under the spell's influence, unseal the urn and traps Elsa inside. As she is slowly absorbed into the urn, Elsa tells her that no matter what she does, she will always love her. Recovering from the magic spell, Anna was horrified by what her aunt made her do to Elsa. As Ingrid prepares to choke her, Kristoff arrives to save Anna, armed with only his ice pick. With her aunt finally consumed by her anger and overwhelm with disgust at how the couple sees her as a monster, Anna can only stand and watch as Ingrid uses her power to freeze both her, Kristoff, and Arendelle out of pure fury. '''Similar Heroes *Amy Rose (Sonic The Hedgehog) *Belle (Beauty And The Beast) *Cindy Lou Who (How the Grinch stole Christmas) *Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) *Emma Goodall and Gia Moran (Power Rangers Megaforce) *Fa Mulan (Mulan) *Joy and Riley Andersen (Inside Out) *Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *Kayley (Quest for Camelot) *Kelsey Winslow (Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue) *Kimber Benton (Jem And The Holograms) *Kairi (Kingdom Hearts) *Lindsay (Total Drama) *Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) *Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) *Michelangelo (TMNT Series) *Pan (Dragon Ball) *Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Princess Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Princess Celestia (My Little: Friendship Is Magic) *Princess Daisy (Super Mario Series) *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Princess Merida (Brave) *Rosy (Balto) *Serena (Pokémon) *Snow White (Snow White And The Seven Dwarves) *Vanellope von Schweetz (Wreck-It Ralph) *Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) *Yuka Mochida (Corpse Party) 'Quotes' *''"No! Why? Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut THE WORLD out? What are you so AFRAID of?"''-To Elsa after she walks away coldly from her. *''"It's not nice to throw people!"''-To Marshmallow after he throws her and her friends out. *''"You're no match for Elsa!"'' -To Hans as she stands up to him. *''"Please somebody help. Ohh! shivers Please. Please."'' -As she is locked away by Hans and continues to freeze to death. *''"The only frozen heart around here is yours."''-To Hans before punching him into the fjord. Gallery LITTLE-ANNA-disney-princess-35722073-309-646.jpg|Anna as a ten year old girl frozen-disneyscreencaps.com-944.jpg Anna smiling warmly.png|Anna holding cute golden ducks on her hands Screen Shot 2016-01-20 at 9.50.42 AM.png Anna & Elsa.jpg|Anna and Queen Elsa giggles Anna And Kristoff .jpg|Anna and Kristoff talking Anna facing Marshmallow.png|"It is not nice, to throw people!" Another one of Anna's warm smiles.png|Anna's warm smile Hans betraying Anna revealing his true colors.png|Anna betrayed by Hans Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa.png|Anna sacrificing herself to save Elsa Anna facing Prince Hans.png|"The only frozen heart around here, is yours. (punches him off the boat) Anna standing up to Hans File:Anna-kristoff-we-may.png|"We May." once-upon-time-anna.jpg|Elizabeth Lail as Anna on Once Upon a Time Disney Infinity poster.png lego-friends-frozen-anna-minifigure-loose-9.jpg|Lego Anna Category:Disney Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Singing Heroes Category:Feminists Category:In love heroes Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Nurturer Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Successful Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Pure of heart Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Holiday Movie Heroes Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Fighter Category:Warriors Category:Villain's Lover Category:Damsel in distress Category:Fairy Tales Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Betrayed Heroes Category:Orphans Category:Lead Females Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Heroic Creator Category:Disney Infinity Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Once Upon a Time Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Misguided Heroes Category:Former lover/spouses of villian Category:Princesses Category:Scapegoat Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Normal Badass Category:Ingenue Category:Revived Heroes Category:Families Category:Optimists Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Hope Bringer Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Riders Category:Lego Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Dreamers Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Animal Kindness Category:Protectors Category:Lawful Good Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Classic Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Bully Slayers Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Poor Judges of Character Category:Outright Heroes Category:Heroes who have lost family members Category:Villain's Crush